In general, speakers and microphones are mounted within close proximity of each other within the outer casing of the speaker-phone assembly. Due to the proximity of the speaker to the microphone and the inadequate mounting of the speaker and/or microphone, feedback may occur with full duplex speaker-phones. Typically, vibrations from the speaker travel along the outer casing and are picked up by the microphone causing the feedback through the speaker. Digital signal processing and echo cancellation programs when used with full duplex speaker-phones may reduce this feedback to some extent, however, it would be desirable to have a speaker-phone design which would reduce the need for echo cancellation, which can be expensive. Accordingly, it would also be desirable to isolate the speaker and microphone to reduce vibrations and ensure minimum feedback.